Stargazing
by SapphireBee
Summary: Bumblebee had been busy causing him to neglect Sam, Bumblebee tries to make it up to him and what better way then under the beautiful night sky? Now with a second chapter 'Sunrises'. A friendship story between a guardian and his charge.
1. Stargazing

**Stargazing**

By Steph

Sam sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day, today had just gone from bad to worse, piling up the last of his books Sam made his way out of the dingy class room and onto the grey corridor of the school. The young human huffed as he walked with heavy footsteps down the almost deserted corridor, the posters hanging on the wall almost sneering at him and his predicament as he walked by to the entrance. Sam came to the big double doors of his high school that lead to the outside world, looking out Sam grimaced, the sky was a dull grey colour as masses of clouds formed around the school in a miserable sort of way, the wind battering against the door trying to gain entry. Sam heaved in a huge breath as he hesitantly opened the door, air came rushing in making Sam's body fly back against the wall, the human let out a painful groan.

Sam pushed back against the flow of air and with heavy footsteps, the teen managed to fight his way through the cruel current of wind battering against his body in a battle of supremacy and out of the front doors of the school and into the parking lot. Sam looked around for the familiar sight of the yellow camero his eyes flickering trying to locate his guardian. His search drew up nothing. Sam groaned as the young teen shivered as the cool, chilly air gripped his body, soon the youngster's teeth began to chatter, Sam felt something cold and wet hit him on the shoulder, the young teen looked up towards the sky, it had darkened into a black, mass of grey, water soon began to pour from the sky as the earth poured out rain from the heavens. Sam walked over to the main road near the school and stood waiting, getting thoroughly drenched as the rain poured all over the cold teen, Sam's body began to shiver as the cold precipitation penetrated the human's clothes easing onto his already cold skin, the wind gripped his body fiercely making the teen's teeth chatter with more intensity. In a desperate ditch to stay warm Sam hugged his arms across his chest as he waited alone on the road side….

For nearly an hour Sam waited alone in the wind and rain before finally the rumbling of an engine could be heard from around the corner, Sam looked up with slight irritation clearly alit in his dull hazel eyes as the familiar sight of a yellow camero rolled forward to meet the now thoroughly drenched teenager. Without a word Sam trudged forward towards the car as he neared the driver's door popped open of it's own accord revealing the warm interior of Bumblebee. The autobot took in the appearance of his charge, clothes stuck tight against his skin, whole body shivering from cold. Quickly Bumblebee turned on his climate control to warm his cab as Sam gingerly climbed into the driver's seat, Bumblebee flinched slightly as he felt cool droplets of water hit his interior. Once he was sure Sam was inside Bumblebee shut his door and turned from the curb driving towards the direction of Sam's house.

The silence as the autobot drove was deafening as it was unusual, normally Sam would launch into a detailed explanation of how his day had been, yet today the teen was quiet. Bumblebee could sense the irritation and anger coming off his charge, trying to break the tension the autobot's soft voice filled the cab.

"Sam are you ok?" "You have barely said a word since we left school" Bumblebee was met with cold silence, the autobot immediately turned his sensors towards his charge, he could sense the teen was agitated, a sigh filled the cab.

"I'm sorry I was late, Optimus called everyone for an important meeting, I never meant to leave you hanging" the scout's voice was soft,

Bumblebee did feel immensely guilty it intensified slightly as he felt Sam shiver, the yellow mech just hoped his young charge would not get sick from being exposed to cold.

Once again Bumblebee's explanation was met with silence, the autobot huffed and Sam felt a slight breeze from the air vents as the autobot let out air from his coolant system.

"Slag it Sam, why won't you talk to me" the young autobot sighed.

For the first time since entering the car, Sam moved slightly and opened his mouth, he spoke in a low quiet voice.

"It's funny, I'm used to been forgotten by a lot of people, my parents, friends, Michaela but I didn't expect to be forgotten by you Bee"

The autobot nearly braked as he lost control over his driving for a second, seemingly shocked by his charge's response. The hurt was very evident in the scout's voice as he spoke.

"Since when have I ever forgotten about you Sam?"

Sam just folded his arms and looked out of the window before speaking in the same mono tone.

"Oh I don't know, quite a lot recently, your never here any more Bee, always this meeting, this patrol or that mission" the teen's voice said sarcastically.

Bumblebee was taken aback, it was true recently there had been a lot of decepticon activity and the yellow scout had often been called away leaving Sam out in the cold.

"You know that it's not my fault, I'm your Guardian Sam, I could never just forget about you" he said softly.

Sam snorted, at Bumblebee's explanation,

"My Guardian, don't give me that Bee, If you really cared about that you'd be here, allots happened, that you know absolutely nothing about, so don't go patronising me about you been my Guardian when you have been dumping me at every given opportunity"

Bumblebee fell silent as the hurt of his charge's words shook right through his frame down to the core of his spark, one thing he never wanted to happen, Sam to lose faith in him, he had to prove to the boy that he really did care.

The yellow bot quietly in a low voice contemplated his charge's words

"Perhaps your right"

Sam said nothing as he quickly exited the yellow camero and headed straight into the house without even looking back. Bumblebee watched his charge leave the ruminants of their argument weighing heavily on the scout. Sighing Bumblebee settled into a light recharge as he contemplated on what to do, some how he had to earn Sam's trust back…..

It was night, the sun had finished setting enveloping the land in the blackness of night, the sky was very clear and the brightness of the stars could be seen in all their wonder and beauty the moon shone brightly across the sky lighting up landscape in a ray of beautiful silver light.

Out on the drive way Bumblebee came online, the scout's systems slowly began to warm up, The yellow mech's optical sensors looked up towards the sky, it was the clearest the scout had ever seen it, nearly the whole galaxy was viable tonight, an idea began to fill the yellow autobot, scanning the area to ensure no one was around Bumblebee transformed into his robot state, his blue optics lit up in the darkness. As quietly as he could muster, the yellow scout walked up to the house and stationed himself right besides Sam's bedroom window, with one massive finger, Bumblebee gently tapped the window.

Inside the bedroom Sam had finally succumbed to sleep, his head buried in his pillow, the teen was deep in sleep, until a faint banging could be heard outside, Sam mumbled slightly to himself as he felt the encroaching awareness of the outside world call him away from his slumber. Groggily Sam opened his eyes, he blearily looked over to where the somewhat quiet banging noise was coming from, the teenager felt his mouth open in shock, outside stood Bumblebee in his robot form crouching slightly, his artic blue optics peering curiously into the room. Using his guardian's optics as a light, Sam swung his feet over the side of the mattress and carefully padded over to the window. In a smooth motion Sam opened the window feeling the cool night air drift in from the outside, he shivered slightly before staring up at the yellow autobot.

"Bee?" the teen questioned his voice slightly croaky from just waking up.

Sam brought a sleeve up to his eyes as he tenaciously rubbed the sleep out of them as if to try and clear his vision to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"What are you doing here?" Sam enquired, there was a slight bitter twinge to the young human's voice.

Bumblebee noticed this, his door wings drooped slightly at his charge's tone, he ignored the question and held out a hand to Sam,

"Come with me, I have something to show you" the yellow scout clarified, he moved his hand slightly nearer the window.

Sam looked at the hand being offered to him and then back to Bumblebee's face, he sighed feeling as though Bumblebee would just pucker him out of his room anyway if he refused. Sam hesitantly climbed onto the yellow hand holding the thumb of the autobot for support as he felt himself being lowered towards the ground.

Bumblebee lowered his charge carefully onto the grass before stepping away, in one fluid motion he then proceeded to fold into his camero form. The driver's door swung open

"Climb in" the voice sounded out from the cab, Sam walked over to the familiar yellow car and hopped into the drivers seat, the door shut with a thud and Bumblebee's engines hummed to life and the vehicle began to back out of the driveway. Neither one spoke as Bumblebee drove through the nearly deserted streets, turning this way and that, and Sam wondered if his guardian was merely driving around or he had some location in mind. His curiosity was answered when Bumblebee came to a stop on a hill looking over the dark city. Sam despite himself smiled, one of his favourite places, the overlook….

Sam stepped out, hands firmly lodged inside his jean pockets as he turned and watched the yellow Camero unfold and twist in incomprehensible ways until a bipedal mechanical robot stood in its place, electric blue eyes staring down at the smaller human at his feet. Wordlessly Bumblebee paced over to a nearby oak tree and settled down next to, leaning against the tree in a reclined position, the tree shook slightly as it bore the autobot's weight, the yellow scout's head stared upwards looking at the night sky. Sam stared at the yellow mech and sighed, he followed in his guardian's footsteps towards the tree. Bumblebee looked down at his charge and wordlessly offered him a hand, Sam took the silent invitation and clambered onto the smooth metal palm, he once again felt himself being lifted, now use to the sensation Sam looked down at his shoes, the guilt of their previous conversation tearing at him inside.

Bumblebee's blue optics regarded the miserable position of his charge before he gently set the boy on his shoulder and once again lent back against the tree. The air was peaceful and calm and the sky clear allowing the brilliant light of the stars to cascade down from the heavens, the moon was full and it's silver light just added a sincere beauty to the landscape.

Bumblebee turned his gaze from the sky to the boy sat upon his shoulder, Sam didn't notice the stare of his guardian until that is when the yellow scout began to speak.

"Sam, look up, over there" the yellow mech said in a soft encouraging tone one of his huge metal hands pointing to a particular star that was considerably brighter then the others, Sam followed his guardian's hand before his eyes laid on one of the most beautiful stars he had ever seen, It was bright blue with white circling around it in a sparkling orb, all around it patterns of gold and silver crossed over each other following in the path of the star,

Bumblebee watched with a smile as Sam's hazel eyes alit with awe and wonder, for the first time, longer then Bumblebee could remember a smile spread across Sam's face, as he gazed at the twinkling beauty in the night sky, the yellow scout turned his gaze to join his charge.

Sam's breathed in a breath of air, moving his shoulders slightly,

"It's beautiful" he sighed as he turned to look at Bumblebee's face before once more turning his attention back to the star.

Bumblebee moved slightly his optics staring intently at the bright star,

"It sure is" the scout mused, his words seem to hold a deeper understanding then on the surface.

Sam noticed the change in his guardian's tone and turned to look at the yellow mech's face, his brown eyes staring questioningly into the blue optics of Bumblebee, The yellow scout noticed his charge's solemn expression as if waiting for him to say something, Bumblebee blinked before tearing his gaze from Sam and up to the sky once more. Sam watched with fascination ,

"Its my home, or what is left of it, Cybertron" Bumblebee said sadly his voice quiet along with the stillness of the night air.

Sam looked at Bumblebee with a shocked expression, Bumblebee heaved a sigh before continuing

"After we left, there was not enough energon to keep the planet alive, it died and like a supernova exploded leaving nothing but it's remains. The bright patterns your looking at is the remains of my planet, it's gone now, we can never return it to what it once was" Bumblebee's tone was sad as if reminiscing a forgotten memory.

Sam's eyes went wide for a few seconds as he stared at his guardian, the guilt rising up in his throat feeling as though it was going to constrict him.

"I'm sorry" the young human whispered

Bumblebee stared at his charge, before nodding slightly

"Thank you, it's not all bad fate yielded a reward for us, a new world to call home, I like this planet, if we had to pick any planet to be our new home I'm glad it is this one"

Sam was surprised at this,

Bumblebee continued the wisdom rang out from his voice

"I would not have changed anything that has happened, if things were different I would never have met you" the yellow scout reminisced

Sam opened his mouth to speak but he found he could not formulate a response instead he just spread his arms around the neck joint of his guardian placing his face against the cool yellow metal in something akin to a hug.

Bumblebee was slightly taken aback by Sam's reaction, he hummed happily and as gently as he could he placed a hand behind the boy cupping his back, holding him in place.

Sam breathed in a breath, before quietly speaking in a low tone

"I'm sorry about earlier Bee, I never wanted to make you feel guilty" the teen confessed, tears stung his eyes as he remembered the harsh words he uttered to the loyal scout.

Bumblebee was his guardian he always put Sam's safety first, before his own, going above and beyond risking his life to protect him, he didn't just do it out of duty he did it out of love. Undeniable love from one big spark, Bumblebee's.

Bumblebee tightened his grip around the boy encased within his palm slightly before lifting him from his face, and setting him on his chest plating,

"It's ok Sam, I understand, I wish to apologise also, I have been neglecting you, I promise it will not happen again, you're my first priority" the solemn promise rang out of the scout's tone.

Sam's eyes looked up at Bumblebee, he patted the metal just above his head

"It's not your fault, you have other duties you're an autobot, I should have realised I'm sorry Bee"

Bumblebee nodded his huge head in understanding

"It's ok Sam," with that Bumblebee held out both his hands on either side of Sam.

Sam looked up questioningly at the yellow mech's face, Bumblebee just let out a laugh, before happily chirping

"Friends?" the scout asked

Sam looked up and let out an amused laugh

"The best of friends" he agreed before he jumped up into Bumblebee's hands, the scout caught the young human in two hands, and gently hugged him to his spark, Sam felt Bumblebee's spark humming almost happily under it's chest plating, he let a smile spread across his face as he settled his head down on the surprisingly warm metal. Bumblebee's face plating stretched into a slight smile as he stared down at his human encased safely in his hands.

The warmth of Bumblebee's spark slowly began to lull Sam into a peaceful slumber, exhaustion finally catching up with the human and before long his body went slump against the yellow mech's metal. Bumblebee gazed down with an amused expression etched across his fate plating with one finger he gently brushed the loch's of brown hair away from Sam's eyes. He was content with watching his charge sleep

The night air was peaceful and warm it was still quite dark out, Bumblebee turned his attention from Sam back towards the sky. Yes Cybertron was gone but it's memory would forever live on if those who remembered carried it within their sparks. Bumblebee once more gazed down at Sam resting peacefully within his hands, closing his hands protectively the yellow scout adjusted his charge's body closer to his spark and he placed a hand upon Sam's body keeping out the chilly night air. He adjusted his position against the tree, before dimming his optics and joining his human into a blissful slumber. Two friends from two different worlds under the same sky, Stargazing into the memories of those never to be forgotten….

The End


	2. Sunrises

Thank you to all the people who reviewed, means alot, so I thought I would do a second follow up chapter to Stargazing,

'Sunrises' Enjoy :)

Sunrises

By Steph

Pink and orange colours began to glitter gently in the sky as the sun began to rise, the life giving star peeking just above the horizon. Golden yellow light giving way to the greeting of the early dawn, bird songs filled the morning air in their wondrous choruses alerting the inhabitants of earth that morning had finally come. The morning air was still and a gentle breeze ruffled through the trees caressing the leaves causing them to shiver slightly on their branches, a leaf from the mighty oak overlooking the city of Tranquillity quivered lightly in the breeze before it fell lightly towards the ground. Spiralling in a circle motion the green star floated gently towards the ground before coming to settle on a yellow form reclining against the trunk.

Bumblebees shifted slightly as he felt something small and light gently fall upon his metal head, the yellow mech powered up his optical sensors the rest of his systems following suit. Blue optics glanced curiously around the landscape, it was still quite dark, the sun still rising just behind the hills. Bumblebee gazed down at the small form gently resting upon his chest plating, a smile etched its way across the scout's face plating as he recalled the events from last night of how both he and Sam had fell asleep under the beautiful night sky. The yellow mech gazed softly down at his charge once more, he lifted a giant palm and gently smoothed over Sam's hair away from his face, Sam mumbled slightly as he shifted his body feeling something touch him gently on his face. The teen fell still once more and snuggled down into the hands of his guardian, Bumblebee softly hummed in contentment at the cute sight as he moved against the tree, shifting his yellow shoulders, happily the scout gazed up at the sun. The light giving off surreal rays of orange and purple colours that lit up across the sky, dew from the green grass sparkled like diamonds flashing orbs of light that scattered in all directions.

Sunrises were truly beautiful the scout mused to himself and yet they were a common occurrence here on earth and many humans simply took them for granted. A sunrise this beautiful was truly a sight to see on Cybertron for they were so rare. Bumblebee gazed back down to his charge before turning his optics back to the horizon, a smile stretched across the scout's face, gently the yellow mech lifted a finger before carefully running it along Sam's back coaxing the young teen from his slumber. Sam yawned, his face widening as he stretched his limbs before groggily opening his brown eyes to the cheerful light of morning. Sam squinted as the bright light hit his eyes, he shifted his body slightly looking around to asses his surroundings, Bumblebee moved one of his metal hands behind his charge and gently cupped his back easing the young teen into a sitting position. Sam glanced up at his guardian with a small smile of thanks, the yellow mech nodded leaving his hand behind his charge for support, Sam gratefully lent back against his guardian's palm. Once more Sam stretched before speaking in a low husky voice,

"Morning Bee, the teen's voice was slightly croaky from just waking, Bumblebee smiled down at his charge.

"Good morning Sam, did you sleep all right?" the yellow mech's tone was comforting in the quiet morning air. Sam let out a small laugh moving his head to stare up at Bumblebee

"I did thank you, you know for being made of metal you're surprisingly comfortable" Sam happily answered. The yellow mech chuckled, causing his chest to move, Sam laughed as he felt himself being bobbed up and down from his spot on Bumblebee's chest.

"Why thank you, Sam", he happily chirped, the scout then turned his gaze up to the sky once more, he nodded to himself as he came once more to glance down at Sam. Sam watched in fascination, questions bubbling in the young teenager's mind, he cocked his head to once side in slight confusion at his guardian's actions.

"So.." the human prompted

Bumblebee stared down at Sam, his blue optics gazing questioningly and his charge

"So..?" the yellow mech mimicked confusion etching in the tone of his voice.

Sam let out a sigh, he hunched his shoulders back, as he stared around the landscape,

"Is there a particular reason you woke up at the crack of dawn?" laughed the teen as he watched Bumblebee's expression become worried. The yellow mech relaxed slightly as he heard his young charge's laugh, it soothed his previous felt tension, he was afraid he had crossed the line, the scout knew of Sam's undeniable dis-likeness at being woke early in the morning.

"Yes in fact Sam, there is" the mech said in a confirming tone, he then processed to nod his head in the direction of the sun rising just above the hills.

"Look" the mech simply said, he lifted one of his giant palms as he pointed in the direction of the sun rising behind the hills, Sam's gazed followed his guardian's palm before his eyes came to rest on the bright sun peeking just above the horizon. The teen felt his breath catch in his throat as his brown eyes widened at the beautiful sight, the bands of light painted the landscape before them in a wash of red and purple, despite himself, Sam heard himself gasp it was truly a beautiful spectacle. Bumblebee gazed down at Sam with a smile, his charge's reactions never ceasing to amuse the yellow scout, Bumblebee turned his optics to stare at the glowing orb in the sky as it rose higher into the blue indigo sky. Sam shifted slightly in his guardian's palm, the young teen stretched his neck as if trying to get a better look, Bumblebee noticed and once more offered a hand to his charge, Sam gratefully smiled up at the yellow mech as he scrambled onto the smooth yellow metal, Sam felt the familiar sensation of him being lifted as the yellow mech gently settled the boy on his shoulder.

Sam put a hand upon the side of Bumblebee's yellow metal head, it felt slightly warm as the sunlight shone down upon the body of his guardian. The teen once more turned his attention back to the sun rising just in front of the pair, the light cascading down as it warmed the surroundings in a gentle bask of heat. The pair sat in a comforting silence enjoying each other's company in the warmth of the morning air, Sam looked towards the sun, he sigh.

"Its funny" mused the young teenager as he stretched his legs out just in front of him, Bumblebee shifted his gaze from the sky to the young boy on his shoulder, there was genuine confusion in the mech's tone it alit clearly in the scout's blue optics.

"What is?" curiosity rang out from the scout's tone, he cocked his head to one side as he regarded the human's expression. Sam shifted, his shoulders slumped in a sort of miserable of way, he let another sigh, Bumblebee watched in slight concern, only moments ago, Sam had been rather happy, the quick shifting of moods vaguely startled the yellow scout, his door wings drooped slightly, feeling the change in the atmosphere.

"I have lived my entire life on this planet, unlike you Bee, yet you are the one that notices the beauty in what I take for granted" the teen spoke in a solemn tone, he moved his eyes down to look at his shoes almost ashamed of himself.

"Sam" Bumblebee admonished, he moved one of his yellow palms behind the boy lifting him from his shoulder to in front of his face, in a gentle motion for a being so large, Bumblebee moved one of his fingers underneath Sam's chin turning the teen's face up to meet the caring expression of the scout's optics. Sam felt his head being lifted up, he didn't fight the gentle motion, he found himself staring into the calm light of his guardian's optics. Sam shifted his eyes staring at a spot in the distance avoiding the gentle gaze of the sentient being beside him. Bumblebee let out a sigh, he gazed down at his charge, gently the yellow mech brushed Sam's face, trying to coax the teen's gaze to meet his optics.

"Sam" he said softly, the teen continued to blankly stare at the spot in the distance,

"Sam, look at me" there was infinite gentleness in the mech's voice,

Sam unwillingly turned his hazel eyes up to the soft dabs of blue light, the teen blinked, huffing in a huge breath of air.

"Sam you have lived here all your life, the reason I see the beauty of things as you put it, is because on my planet a sunrise such as this one would only occur perhaps once in a millennia" the scout's voice was soft, he moved his finger from underneath Sam's face and cupped his palm behind the boys back. Sam looked at the yellow scout, his expression not changing.

"You are very much used to what I consider rare and beautiful, take a supernova for example, you would consider that to be rare and amazing but to my kind it was a normal sight because they were so common, it is the difference of our origins. Not your lack of ability to see the beauty in things" the scout's tone was firm yet comforting at the same time. Sam gazed at the yellow mech in front of him, quite amazed at the wisdom at his observation.

"Thanks Bee," Sam sigh, he then looked out towards the hills, Bumblebee smiled and turned his optics to join his charge, pleased to see Sam in a more pleasurable mood.

"Anytime Sam"

Sam smiled, the sun now turning the inky black sky to fade into the grey mist of mid-morning, the sun was now high filling the sky with its warming yellow colours. The inhabitants of planet earth now awakening to greet the new day and its challenges,

"You know Bee, maybe the difference in where we come from gives us a better look at the beauty in the things around us" the teen's voice was thoughtful. Bumblebee turned his gaze to look at Sam, his optics were wide for a moment with amazement and his charge's insight, he nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes Sam, our differences make us who we are, yet we are similar in many ways but it is through these differences we can learn from each other" the scout's tone was insightful , Sam nodded and turned to look at the sun that gave earth it's life.

"Thank you Bee, for cheering me up" the teen's tone was grateful, the scout moved his hands and settled Sam back on his shoulder, he glanced at the boy his optics bright.

"Your most welcome Sam, if there's anything at all you can tell me, I will listen" the yellow mech promised, Sam smiled and put his hand upon Bumblebee's armour and let out a yawn. Bumblebee tilted his head to look at Sam,

"I think we should be getting you back home, it would not be good if your parents woke and found you missing" Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"Your right, I don't worry them, thanks Bee, maybe we could do this again sometime?" the teen inquired his voice eager, the yellow scout chuckled, he glanced at the now high sun in the sky, his processor going over the events of the morning.

"Of course, it's nice to relax from time to time, it seems as if we don't to enough of it" the mech's tone was insightful as if contemplating something.

Sam smiled up gratefully at his guardian, before taking one last glance at the orange lit sky, it was truly beautiful something that he would not take for granted again. With that the yellow scout brought up a hand beside Sam and gently lowered him to the ground, Sam settled on the soft damp grass whilst Bumblebee processed to transform into his camero form. The transforming motion never ceasing to amaze the young teenager as the bipedal robot was quickly replaced with the familiar sleek yellow striped camero, the drivers side opened, an open invitation. Sam smiled and quickly paced over to the car and hopped in the driver's seat buckling his belt shut, Bumblebee hummed with pleasure glad that things had been straightened out between the pair, the yellow scout closed his door and began to drive away back into the city of Tranquillity.

Sam leaned back against the comfortable leather seats, his eyes drooping as the fatigue of the stressful few weeks weighed him down, Bumblebee noticed his charge's posture, the yellow scout reclined his seat back and turned on his radio to a soft station. The journey back to the Witwicky's calm and quiet, the day now claming its dominance over the night, the streets becoming alive as people went about their daily business in the early morning. Bumblebee pulled into Sam's driveway the scout cut his engines expecting Sam to get up and enter the house, Sam did not move an inch, Bumblebee turned his sensors inwards, Sam was sound asleep, his head snuggled under his arms resting upon the leather seats. The scout could hear his charge's soft breathing and feel the heat of his breath upon his seats, Bumblebee mentally smiled at his charge as he powered down his own systems and once again joined his human in the blissful slumber of sleep...

Sunrises, a beautiful dawning of a new day for new changes and challenges, to start a fresh just like those who came to earth looking for hope and life, the sunrises will be here to give guidance and light to all those who take the time to stop and look….

The End.


End file.
